


Blood Drops

by thezonefic



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, mention of child death and child/parent incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezonefic/pseuds/thezonefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Nick goes to talk to Grissom about one thing, but the aftermath of the Collins case comes up. I am assuming that Grissom would be asstute enoough to figure out more of Nick’s history on the bases of his reactions to this case, so therefore Catherine is not the first one at the time to know that Nick was sexually molested as a child (Overload, season 2 episode 3).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Drops

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Set after Blood Drops, season 1, episode 7. This is a first time for Nick and Gil. The fic didn't quite come out like I'd thought that it would, it just sort of ended. One of these days I may revisit it, to maybe add or re-write the end, but for the moment the ending stands as is.
> 
> Warnings: This fic deals with the subject of child sexual molestation (not graphically), and coming to a sort of closure following a very hard case and the beginnings of a relationship. The fic as per my usual is not beta’d so the obligatory bad fic™.

Disclaimers: Well I certainly don’t own them. If I did, they’d have a lot more fun. Everybody you recognize from the shows belongs to the suits; everyone you don’t belongs to me. This story is written hopefully for the entertainment of fans, certainly not for any money; therefore no copyright infringement is intended. Like anyone would pay me for my writing.

Date: March 2005

 

“Well I’m out of here. Do either of you want to join me in some breakfast? Nick, Gris?” Warrick asked as he closed up his locker, yawning as he slowly moved to the exit.

 

“Not me man, I’m headed home, a hot shower and then veg city on the couch,” Nick replied his voice distorted by the metal of his locker.

 

“Gris?”

 

“Thank you no Warrick, I too am going straight home. Why don’t you ask Catherine or Sara to join you? One of them may be up to breakfast this morning,” Grissom said as he fastidiously folded the soiled shirt into the plastic bag he’d removed from his locker.

 

“Cath ran out of here as fast as she could, once the paper work was done. Practically mowed over a couple of the day shift guys on her way out. Headed home to Lindsey would be my bet. And Sara, she’s holed up in the AV lab, with Erickson looking at some film that the day shift needed some help with. Said she was going to hang around for a while. Told her she needed a life,” Warrick replied.

 

“And that went over how well?” Nick laughed.

 

“About the way you think it did Nick. Sara, I don’t know but she needs to get something more then all of this,” Warrick replied leaning against the wall by exit.

 

“Truer words were never said man. Well I’m gone. Night Gris, Warrick, see you in three,” Nick waved as he walk away whistling softly.

 

“You okay Gris; this case was a real bitch? I know how you feel about kids and neither Brenda nor Tina are going to ultimately come out ahead by any stretch.”

 

“I will be Warrick. I just need the time to process all of it. Hopefully the State will get Brenda the counselling she’ll need in the future and the judge will have to take Tina’s motives into account when she’s sentenced. Are you going to be alright?”

 

“Yeah, a couple of beers something to eat, my girl and I’ll be good.”

 

“Be careful with the alcohol Warrick. You don’t need the problems that would come with a DUI.”

 

“No chance of that Gris. Was a time I’d hit both the booze and the roulette table pretty hard, but that’s history. Since I can’t interest anyone in joining me for breakfast, I’ll just head home and wait until Karen gets off. I won’t even need to leave my place for the next couple of days. You make sure you get some down time now yourself. Leave the bugs and journals alone at least for the rest of today,” Warrick broke off as his beeper buzzed. “That’s Karen, got to go, later Gris.”

 

 

Settling into his favourite recliner Gil cautiously sipped the new Deerling blend that his contact in the Los Angeles CSI department had recommended the last time they spoke. ‘Soft, but full flavoured, a very pleasant blend indeed. I’ll have to see about having Mr. Desario order in me a supply of this. In fact I think that I’ll go over tomorrow and see if there are any other new blends out that would be worth trying. Catherine will like this one too. She’s developing into quite the tea connoisseur.’ Reaching over Gil picked up his PDA, activating the reminder screen. ‘Ah yes her birthday is coming up. I wonder, perhaps a tea personally blended just for her as a gift. That should go over better then the subscription to Forensics’ Monthly that I gave her last year.’ Chuffing softly Gil put down the PDA and continued to sip his tea, as his CD player faintly continued to play the Beethoven concerto moving into the softness of the second movement.

 

Drifting with the music Gil finished the tea and placed the mug carefully onto the small table a gentle caress for the pale green ceramic gifted to him last Christmas from Nick via the inter office gift pool. ‘Ah Nicky, would that there was a possibility.’ Gil smiled softly as the music flowed over him lulling him into a deep state of relaxation, his mind finally slowing down allowing rest. Flowing deeper into the recliner Gil’s eyelids slowly slid downward easing the burning of eyes open for too many hours, having looked over too many gruesome things for one day. Lolling back into the small cushion Gil’s head snuggled comfortably, as his glasses slid downward, perilously close to sliding off of his nose. Snuffling softly quiet snores added to the ending movement of the concerto, the violins and piano echoed by the sighs of deepening sleep.

 

Entering quietly, Nick called out as he quietly put away the large key ring, “Gris, you still up man?” Hearing only the near silent hum of air conditioning Nick walked slowly further into the foyer of Grissom’s townhouse. Turning to the half open door of the bedroom Nick cautiously eased around the half open door, the still pristinely made king sized bed not really surprising him. ‘Hope that he didn’t get called out for anything, or that he didn’t get caught up by something at the lab. Sara having no life outside of work is enough. Gris at least has something of a life that doesn’t include the lab, even if it’s just his racing ‘roaches.’ Moving back out through the bedroom door, Nick quickly scanned the open area of Grissom’s home that comprised living, dining and kitchen.

 

Smiling fondly Nick spied slowly moving recliner, knowing that only a quietly snoring body caused that make of recliner to move so. ‘Day finally caught up to didn’t it man? I’ll let you sleep Gris, you need it. Day hit me hard enough, hard enough that the x ray Doc Robbins shot, only showed a minor fractures in two of the phalanges after I tried to rearrange that door frame. You, on the other hand you bottled it up inside, deep inside where you think no one will see it. Well I saw it, Gris. You need to talk and so do I. This case hurt you to the soul, surprising you that you could still be so shocked at the animals that humans can still be to one another. And me I just need to talk and you’re probably the only one who’ll understand what I need without pitying poor abused Nicky. Sleep on boss, I’ll just rescue the glasses and leave you a note, so you can get back to me when you’re awake.’ Reaching out Nick slowly moved the glasses down Grissom’s nose, easing back the ear pieces without wakening the sleeping man. ‘Miss spent youth in a frat house came in useful again didn’t ole boy. Got those glasses off and he didn’t even move.’ Putting down the glasses, Nick picked Grissom’s PDA. ‘Guess Sara and Catherine both threatening him with severe bodily harm if he didn’t use it worked. I’ll just leave him a short note to call me when he gets up.’

 

 

Finishing his note Nick replaced the PDA where Grissom would easily notice it, with the message to call him; he noticed the large green ceramic mug that he’d gifted Grissom with for last Christmas. ‘Mug must mean something to him, he brought it home. Usually he leaves the stuff he gets from co-workers at work.’

 

“Nicky?” Grissom murmured his voice deepened with sleep. “Where…..what…..what time is it?”

 

“Hey Gris, did you get some rest? You’re looking better then when I left the lab.”

 

“Not that I mind Nick but what are you doing here? It’s 1pm. Did you get any sleep Nick? You certainly don’t look as though you did.”

 

“Nope, didn’t get any sleep, or rather each time I tried. Let’s just say it’s a good thing all of my neighbors work days, ‘cause I’d have scared hell out of them not only myself with the screaming.”

 

Sitting up abruptly, “screaming Nick? Why would you be screaming in your sleep?”

 

“The scene itself is enough to cause nightmares.”

 

Tilting his head Grissom regarded Nick silently, his eyes studying the younger man intently. ‘No there’s more to it then that. Nick’s hiding something and not hiding it very well. He looks, for lack of a better term almost frightened.’ “Would you like something to drink Nick? I’ve a new blend of coffee that Greg recommended, or perhaps some tea?”

 

“I really should go,” Nick stood abruptly swaying, panic written clearly on his handsome face; as he began edging towards the door to Grissom’s home.

 

“Nicky talk to me. You came here to for a reason; something that I believe has relevance to the Collins case. Talk to me, I can only help you if you tell what’s wrong.”

 

“Grissom, I can’t, please man don’t,” Nick stuttered tears shimmering copiously in soft brown eyes. “Don’t make me, it’s tearing me apart.”

 

Slowly, cautiously approaching the younger man Grissom reached out his hand, “please sit down. You don’t look very well. I’ll make us some coffee, or would you like tea? Just don’t go.”

 

Shuddering helplessly, tears sliding over unshaven cheeks Nick allowed Grissom to lead him over to the small leather couch, falling gracelessly to sit heavily. “Grissom I don’t know where to start. I don’t know how to start.”

 

"The initial scene wasn’t what brought all of this out was it?” Grissom catalogued the unusually lax personal hygiene and painfully tearful expression.

 

“No not the initial scene. Man you know I’ve seen worse. Part of me was very sickened by the violence, the senselessness of the deaths, especially the two sons. But it wasn’t until Tina started talking, when she admitted that her father. That her own father had been sexually abusing her for years. He’d fathered Brenda the little girl, that he was already getting ready to fuck his baby daughter, 6 year old. Jesus Gris, how the hell could he do that? How the hell could Barbara Collins first let her daughter be used like that for years and then stand back knowing he was going to be fucking her granddaughter? How Gris?” Nick broke down. “Tina was 9 years old when he got her pregnant. Nine fucking years old.”

 

Pulling Nick close, Grissom awkwardly began rubbing Nick’s shoulders as the younger man snuggled in, tears quickly leaving a wet patch on the shoulder of Grissom’s shirt. “There’s something very significant about Tina being nine isn’t there?”

 

“Yeah,” Nick hiccupped his breath hitching wetly. “Everything, it has everything to do with it.”

 

“Something happened to you didn’t it? Nick were you sexually assaulted when you were a child? A child of nine?” Grissom asked his voice deep with unspoken compassion, unusual for the usually emotionally inept man.

 

Nodding his head slightly tears streaming profusely, Nick eyes fleetingly met Grissom’s and hurriedly slid away, shame brightly coloring his face. “Mom and dad had a Law society dinner that night. My brother and sisters also had places they needed to be. My usual sitter couldn’t make it, and she was the last minute substitute. I remember thinking that all I wanted was for my mom to come home and it would be okay. And when she did, it sure in the hell wasn’t.”

 

“Nick, I don’t even know where to start what to do. I’m sure that anything I say will be wrong but you came to me and you’ll never know what that means to me.”

 

“Just let me stay, just for a little while. Just until I get a handle on it again, ‘cause right now it’s a raw and bleeding hole in me again and I need, I need someone near.”

 

“Need, what do you need? I’ll try, I’m not good at this. I’m not good with people at all, but I’ll try my very best to help you.”

 

Wrapping his arms clumsily around him, Grissom began to croon softly, stroking his hand up and down Nick’s back, rocking them both gently back and forth. Holding Nick close Grissom leaned back pulling Nick closer until Nick rested comfortably against his chest. Watching the shadows move across the far wall of his home Grissom continued his comforting; a warm soft feeling growing inside as Nick slowly calmed down with his consoling.

 

Inhaling deeply Nick slowly relaxed into the strong embrace, gradually calming down, until finally the soft sobs stopped and the tears with them. “Easier now?” Grissom asked. “I know you’re no where close to better yet.”

 

“Yeah, starting to get a handle on it, well, enough of one that I don’t think I’m going to splatter all over your floor.”

 

“Good, how about that drink now? I’ll put on some coffee for us.”

 

“Got anything stronger? Don’t think coffee’s what I need now.”

 

“Alcohol may not be a very wise idea at the moment either.”

 

“Probably isn’t but maybe drunk will keep the nightmares away for tonight. You can always call a cab for me if I get too rowdy.”

 

“But will keeping the nightmares at bay tonight be worth tomorrow’s hangover? You’ll only feel sick and the rest of the situation will remain unchanged.”

 

“You know the first time the molestation crawled out of the box I’d locked it away in I got drunk for a week, my brother and my oldest sister’s SO dried me out and helped me ride out the puke fest. I applied for the job out here afterwards, I couldn’t stay in Dallas in longer, too many memories there. I worked a case as the secondary where a husband and wife team were systematically sexually molesting their kids. Wife had had two babies for their 13 year old son, and the husband knocked up their 12 year twice, one miscarriage and one of those pregnancies was a one year old baby. They were starting on the youngest who was 8years old. It was hell man, pure hell what they did to those kids. Getting drunk tonight won’t change what happened to me or to Tina and Brenda Collins, but at least tonight it won’t hurt so badly and tonight’s all I’m asking for.”

 

“I’ve got a bottle of Jack Daniels Black, will that do?” Grissom asked as he walked into his kitchen. “Neat or with ice?”

 

“You know that you don’t have to do this, you know that don’t you. It might be better if I did go home.”

 

“Perhaps better in one way, but drinking alone isn’t healthy or safe.”

 

Staggering to his feet, Nick weaved his way over to Grissom’s refrigerator, “Want a beer Gris to finish off?”

 

“No thank you, I believe that I have had more then enough alcohol Nick. I am quite inebriated,” Grissom replied the careful enunciation demonstrating clearly how drunk he was.

 

“Not nearly enough if you can still talk like that Gris,” Nick chuckled as he placed the cold beers on the table between him and Grissom. “Damn man suddenly I feel real tired.”

 

“You certainly aren’t in any condition to drive yourself home. Come on, I’ll lend you some sleepwear and we can sleep of this alcohol.”

 

“Yeah but where am I going to sleep? Your second bedroom is a library and this couch is way too small for me to sleep on, and I’m too old to camp out on your floor.”

 

“My bed is certainly large enough for the both of us that is if you have no objection to sharing it with me. This way if you have a nightmare I can be close and you would not have to suffer it on your own,” Grissom replied swaying as he slowly stood. “I think that I may have had entirely too much alcohol, or there was just a major seismic tremor that moved through Vegas as I stood up. I don’t have much of a tolerance for alcohol, did you know that Nick? Brass once told me I was a cheaper drunk then his ex-wife. ”

 

“Nope wouldn’t have guessed that one Gris you certainly kept up with me. Although I used to be able to drink a whole lot more in college. Couple frat brothers and I spent one entire semester just wasted. Would have kept heading in that direction, if my middle sister’s girlfriend hadn’t taken care of me after one really wild weekend. Gonna have to tell about that one of these days. Man I’m wasted,” Nick yawned. “I’m good for that bed you offered if you are.”

 

Staggering in tandem the two moved to Grissom’s bedroom. “Better close those blinds up tight man, otherwise we’re going to be some very sorry assed cusses in the morning,” Nick reminded as he slowly shed his clothing onto a messy pile until he stood gloriously naked but for a pair of plain white cotton boxers. “Just going to rest my eyes for a minute Gris,” he slurred as he stretched out onto the large bed.

 

Pulling two sets of sweat pants from the large oak chest Grissom turned, “Nick any preference for,” his voice trailed off as a soft snore filled the silence of his room. “Ghods,” he murmured as lust shivered through a still very drunken body and mind. Nick lay sprawled out on the large bed, arms and legs splayed wide open, cotton boxers pulled tautly over Nick’s groin, with a rounded rosy cockhead peaking through the loosened button fly front. Adjusting his own hardening cock inside of too tight pants, Gil’s eyes wandered over the wonder that was Nick Stokes snoring tranquilly in his bed. Long lean lines of arms and legs, a lightly haired chest with large russet colored nipples nestled on well defined pectoral muscles, wash board abs rising and falling with the deep breaths of sleep and the well defined cock and balls still mostly modestly covered by white cotton boxers. ‘White cotton Nicky, I would have never guessed it. Personally I would have thought you more adventurous in your underwear, but on you these look wonderful.’ Reluctantly Grissom turned from the vision on his bed, as he made his way unsteadily to the bathroom. ‘Shower first then a dose of hangover prevention, then bed,’ the mantra sounded in his thoughts. ‘Yes bed with beautiful Nick,’ provided the lust driven portion of his brain. ‘Beautiful.'

 

Toweling off Grissom pulled on the grey sweat pants and white tee shirt he’d chosen as sleep wear, then efficiently tided up the bathroom, leaving clean towels, a new razor and toothbrush for Nick’s use when he woke up. ‘Better bring a couple of bottles of water too. It will help the dehydration and diminish the effects of the hangover for both of us.’ Placing water bottles, medication and the waste basket in clear view for Nick’s use when he woke, Grissom finally slid onto the large bed easing over until he spooned closely against Nick’s well muscle back. ‘Nice,’ he murmured as tired blue eyes slid shut, his mind finally shutting down from exhaustion and alcohol.

 

Groaning Nick shuddered, nausea rolled sickeningly through his gut, as the mattress he lay on swayed alarmingly with the movement of the other body laying on it. Slitting open his eyes, he hastily swallowed as the acid taste of bile rose in his throat the room spinning crazily, “crap,” he moaned, then retched loudly, as suddenly sick was there.

 

“Easy Nick, don’t fight it. That’s right turn over, I’ve got you, I’ve got a bucket, so don’t worry about the vomiting. That’s it, slowly now easy,” Gil murmured rubbing gentle circles on Nick’s back as he supported the younger man.

 

“Rinse and spit now. Good. Small sips, Nicky, I’ve something for your head and nausea, just a couple of pills. Good, you’re doing so well,” Grissom soothed as he eased Nick back down onto the bed. “Keep sipping the water. You really need to re-hydrate. Give it a little time and then we’ll try the eye opening again. I’ll turn the light off and crack open the bathroom door that should give us enough ambient light without over whelming you.”

 

“Gahhhh I feel like hell man. Feel like someone worked me over with a 2 by 4,” Nick complained. “What the hell happened last night?”

 

“You came over last night, I was sleeping, you were going to go after leaving me a note; but I woke up and I asked you to stay. The Collins case, Tina Collins had upset you badly. You said some things about your past. We drank a bottle of Jack Daniels,” Gil hesitated. “I have an idea about what happened to you in the past, you were sexually abused by someone when you were a child.”

 

“Shit,” Nick cursed turning from Grissom’s penetrating gaze. “Don’t man, please don’t I can’t handle that just now and for the record, the Collins case wasn’t why I showed up on your door step last night. I had something I had to tell you.”

 

“Alright, for the moment we’ll leave it. Why don’t you try a shower it should help some? I’ve left you some sweats to dress in, by the time you get done I’ll have coffee and some toast made.”

 

“Gris? I didn’t come over for you to have to look after me when I got shit faced.”

 

“I know that you don’t need looking after, and we’ll discuss the reason why you came over later. For now just shower, you’ll find everything you need in the bathroom. Go on Nick, everything will be alright, and we’ll work out what ever needs working out.”

 

“The coffee I might be able to handle but I’m not real sure about eating. If I puke again, I’d much rather just puke liquids, kind of funny that way.”

 

“I don’t think that you’ll be vomiting anymore Nick, however feel free to site your source on that particular piece of information. Oh and finish off that bottle of water, enjoy your shower, there will be plenty of hot water. Feel free to use anything you need.”

 

“Oh the source, it’s Stokes the college years, especially freshmen year. I certainly had enough experience with hangovers, puking, and feeling like shit; not to mention a frat house full of brothers that partied just as hard, to be able to empirically state my point.”

 

“Interesting, something you’re going to have to tell me more about, now just go and shower, please.”

 

“Shower help?”

 

“Yeah helped a great deal. Toothbrush was even better, ‘cause my mouth felt like a barn that hadn’t been cleaned in some time. After the shower and toothpaste , got to say man I’m starting to feel like I might even be headed towards human. Uhmmm Gris thanks for everything I owe you a big one.”

 

“You are more then welcome Nick, and you don’t own me anything. While I readily admit that my interpersonal skills leave a lot to be desired, I was more then happy that I seemed to have helped you a little. Now sit down, the toast and coffee are ready. I think that you will really enjoy the coffee.”

 

“Speaking off hangovers, why aren’t you sick? You don’t even look like you’d been drinking last night and I for damn sure remember, you were matching me drink for drink.”

 

“It’s only because I’ve been up longer then you have, and I’ve had the chance to treat my own symptoms to a certain degree both before I retired and this morning, therefore I am somewhat ahead of you in the recovery from our overindulgence of last evening.”

 

“Get the feeling you weren’t anywhere as sick as I was this morning.” Nick muttered.

 

Smiling enigmatically Gil sipped at his coffee. ‘If you only knew Nick, I was actually much sicker then you were, but it wasn’t the hangover that drove me from my bed this morning.’ “Being somewhat older then you Nick I have had a little more experience in excesses of all kinds. Believe me, when I first woke up I felt every bit as badly as you did initially, but hydration, medication, a hot shower and most importantly time, that has helped the most.”

 

Settling back both men eagerly refilled their coffee cups and slowly, cautiously ate the lightly buttered toast Gil had prepared, until finally the plate was empty and the coffee pot dry.

 

“Got to say man that coffee was great, not only did it help my head, but it tasted really spectacular. Got any more? I’ll even make the next pot.” Nick asked as he began washing out the carafe from the coffee pot.

 

“In the blue container right side of the freezer, it’s one of the blends that Greg recommended. A combination of Arabica with Jamaican Blue Mountain, I’ve found it a very refreshing and tasteful blend. The coffee filters are on the top shelf of the cupboard to the left of the refrigerator. Would you care for more toast? Or perhaps something a little more filling?”

 

“Yeah, some more toast please, that first batch went down so well that I’m actually hungry. In fact I’ve never felt so well after a night of drinking. So what’s your secret for avoiding the killer hangover?”

 

“The extra strength Ibuprofen with the lots of water initially, the hot shower, then coffee with toast. The caffeine potentates the Ibuprofen, the water further dilutes the metabolites from the alcohol and the toast metabolizes into complex carbohydrates. Simple cure.”

 

“And the hot shower?”

 

“Shear indulgence. No scientific proof, just anecdotal evidence that hot water in large quantities is good for numerous aliments.”

 

“Well well Grissom, never thought that I’d hear you reference strictly anecdotal evidence no strictly controlled studies to site, no real source,” Nick laughed as he turned to face Grissom still reaching for the coffee filters. “That’s one I’m going to have to pass on to the rest of the group ‘cause it’s a first for sure.”

 

“What the heck?” Nick jumped back as an envelop hit in him in the chest, photographs spilling out onto the counter.

 

“Grissom?” Nick asked surprise evident in his voice spreading the photographs out, a very much younger Grissom being held closely by a very blond older man.

 

“So that’s where those pictures got too,” Grissom murmured. “His name was Jonathon Miller, he was a profiler with Interpol, and was based mostly in Washington DC, and we had a long standing relationship that started when I was in grad school. We met at a Forensics conference in DC. He died in an IRA bomb blast in London 16 years ago. His sister had found these about a year ago and sent them on to me.”

 

“I don’t know what to say man, but honestly I would have never pictured you with a guy. I mean there was Teri the anthropologist and Greg said something about one of the lab techs as well, somehow I never saw that one coming.”

 

“I keep my private life, what there is of it, very private Nicky. Work and home are very much delineated and to be quite honest I didn’t actively seek other companionship after Jon died. I just let work be all of my life. I went back to the way I was before I met him. Which is probably why any of my attempts at relationships and dating were not at all successful. Now I don’t know if I could be in a relationship with another person, it’s been too many years and I am very set in my ways. Oh and for the record I would if I were going to classify my sexuality, it would be as bisexual. Gender has never mattered to me, it is the individual that does.”

 

“Damn man I don’t know what to say. Sixteen years to late to offer any real sympathy on your lover’s death. Grissom if I asked you a question would you answer me something?”

 

“I would try my best, but I don’t guarantee anything.”

 

“Could I interest you in starting a relationship with me?”

 

“Nick!” Grissom grabbed the counter at Nick’s words. “A relationship with you?”

 

“Yeah me. You’re not the only one who’s bi around here. I usually go more for the girls, but I’ve been with guys too and trust me Gris you’re one fine looking man, just the type I go for when I do date guys. ”

 

“You’re forgetting something very important. Work Nick, I am your supervisor and us getting involved in a relationship could very rapidly lead to a conflict of interest for one or both of us.”

 

“I’ve been attracted to you for a long time; I hadn’t acted on it because I thought that you were straight. I think that you and me could be real good together Gris. Neither of us is very demonstrative in public, we’ve both been around the block more then once. We’ve been hurt and disappointed in life and love. We’ve a lot more in common then you might think, work being the biggest one. We known each other for a while, all of the surface crap, the getting to know you’s that can screw up a relationship before it even starts have been dealt with. Interested?”

 

“You’re jumping very quickly from having had a bad reaction to the Collins case juxtaposed with your own history of sexual abuse as a child, to wanting to start a relationship with me. You’ll forgive my suspicions about your motivations and your psyche.”

 

“My head is still messed up big time, yeah that I’ll admit, and I have bad times with it occasionally, but I’ve been living with this for better then 20 years now. Yeah it’s going to take some time and work, but I’ll box that back up and bury it again until the next time. My wanting to start something with you is co-incidental. So why don’t you think about it and let me know. One way or another I’ll either see you in a couple at work, or if you decide to take me up on it you know my number. It’s up to you man. I know what I want.”

 

“Nick I’m not sure that I could do this with you. I’m not very good with people, you should know that and if it went wrong we could both suffer badly for it.”

 

“Yeah but think of how good it could be if we got it right. Like you’ve said there are no guarantees man, and all we could do is try our very best. I’m not out for a quick fuck or suck, I’m well passed that. I’m looking for someone and something that’s been missing in my life. You once said that you were a ghost and no one would miss you when you left. That’s an awfully lonely way of life man; I’m offering a shoulder to support, a warm body in bed, and a companion that understands where you’re coming from and going to. Think on it man, just think on it that’s all I’m asking.”

 

Setting the coffee pot to brew Nick easily moved passed the still bemused man to the still darkened shadows of Grissom bed room. Removing the borrowed sweats Nick quickly pulled on the well worn jeans. Shaking out the wrinkles from the carelessly dropped shirt Nick thrust one arm into the sleeve stopping as Grissom entered the room.

 

“Nick, I,” he stuttered watching as Nick stopped, shirt half off, his jeans not fastened hanging off of slim hips. “Ghod Nick, tell me no now, stop me. You are a beautiful man and I’m not. Last night before I got into bed, you aroused me so much that I had to masturbate in the shower.” Grissom stuttered as he turned away.

 

“Gil, don’t. Don’t ever turn away from me and don’t ever turn away from you,” Nick said as he pulled the older man close, fitting his lean frame against the other man’s back. “We can go as slow as you need, but I gotta tell you this. You turn me on every bit as much as you said I do you. Feel Gil,” Nick said rubbing his burgeoning erection against Grissom buttocks. Reaching around Grissom to rub the lengthening erection prominent in loose sweat pants. “Can’t help it, I’ve been jerking off to fantasies of you and me for months.”

 

“Fantasies Nick? Show me Nick. I want to see you,” he replied deftly turning in Nick’s embrace. “Will you show me?”

 

“Yeah man no problem.”

 

The End


End file.
